


Beauty In You

by MelonLordOfMelon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cults, Multi, Murder, Stalking, Unrequited Love, incestuous thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonLordOfMelon/pseuds/MelonLordOfMelon
Summary: Korekiyo likes to watch. Not tv and not videos. No, he finds more entertainment watching people. The fake faces shown on tv disgust him, they are immitations, cheap substitutes for the real emotion. Yes they come close, but nothing could recreate the beauty he can see in the real world.Where Shinguji encounters danganronpa characters and decides to study them.





	Beauty In You

**Author's Note:**

> Incest is an uncomfortable topic for me but I wanted to write a Shinguji fic.

Shinguji was not a stranger to death, he had been surrounded by it for his whole life. His parents died when he was young, his sister had died slowly before his eyes, and he had killed many women. This is why he was able to recognize the look of a killer, someone who had seen death so many times their eyes had become like corpses.

She had passed him in the crowded mall one day while he was feeling dissapointed about his most recent research subject. The girl he had been watching seemed so sweet with one of her friends and Korekiyo had thought she would make a good friend for sister. Sadly it seemed the girl was two faced because after the friends split up she got a call and was complaining about having to spend time with the other girl just to get free things off of her. While Korekiyo could see true beauty in most things this girl was too ugly to be with sister.

As he was searching for the girl's friend who may have already left, that's wen he saw her. Her uniqueness caught his attention right then. She had a dangerous beauty in her, she was like a black rose, her body clearly a trained weapon to protect herself and wearing dark colors with dark brown hair in twin tails. She wouldn't make a good friend for sister considering she had clearly killed  multiple times before, but he decided to indulge his curiosity nonetheless.

He followed her as inconspicuously as he could, people like her would be hypervigilant about people watching her movements. He left enough distance between them so he wouldn't be too noticeable. 

After a while he saw her entering a book store. He watched through the glass as she selected and bought two small hard covered books about birds. She exited the shop with a shopping bag in hand and then she seemed to start walking around the mall aimlessly for a while and checking her watch periodically, until entering the center of the mall. The ceiling was high up to make room for the fountain In the middle and the floor was a large circle with shops lining the walls. There were benches surrounding the fountain where people rested with shopping bags or consumable items nearby. The girl walked with a stride towards one of the benches and Shinguji decided to enter a shop with a store window he could look out of at the girl.

He pretended to browse the t-shirt selection while he watched as she sat next to a well dressed looking man who had his own bag on the bench next to him. The girl placed her bag in between them and took out her phone.

Had Shinguji blinked he would have missed how the man's hand  grabbed her bag and got up quickly. Though she seemed to notice she didn't react at all. So she was the kind of person who took orders to kill. How interesting.


End file.
